When Opposites Attract
by XxxDanceQueen18Xxx
Summary: He sat back looking relaxed. "Do you even know who I am?" / "Yes, your Austin Moon; rockstar and complete jerk!" / Ally Dawson was the girl with the terrible step family while Austin Moon was the rockstar. Due to an accident these two meet and Ally ends up as Austin Moon's fake girlfriend. "There's a spark between these two." / What happened to the thin line between love & hate?


Authors Note - _Hey peoples . Well nothing much to say so ... On with the story ._

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Meeting Austin Moon; The Rockstar_

* * *

**_Ally_**

I was walking down the chilly streets of Miami. For some reason it was unusually chilly today but when a breeze came by that only made me pull me jacket together and throw the hood on. I'm so glad to have finally escaped my house or well "living environment" that I call house. My step father Declan was a real pain in the ass. Especially his two daughters; Cleo and Charlotte.  
They boss me around all the time but my step mother Tatum doesn't make it any better, she's just as bad as Declan is.

I stop when I finally reach my destination; the music store. I enter and look around, completely amazed by all the beautiful instruments but there's a specific one that catches my eye; the piano. I walk over to it and admire it, it's the single most beautiful thing in this world or well at least in my perfect world. I sigh and run my fingers over the keys. I was to busy admiring the piano that I didn't see Mr. Baxter, the owner behind me.

"Face it Dawson, you're never going to have enough money to buy that piano."

I sigh, knowing he's right. That piano is at least 3,500 dollars which is something I don't own. "I know." I say.

"But something or get out!"

I decided to leave. I only have $12 dollars and that's not going to buy me anything in that store so what's the point. I look down and keep walking until I reach this alley way. It's a short cut for the place I'm going next. I was looking down at my shoes trapped in my thoughts and not paying attention to my surroundings. Suddenly somebody exists out of the door and ends up hitting me with it in the process.*

"Ow!" I yell rubbing my head. The person notices me and bends down next to me.

"We'll in my defense you should've been paying attention to your surroundings!" He yells while trying to examine my head.

"You wanna talk about ME not paying attention to my surroundings! Look at you! You're the one that hit me with the door!" I tell frustrated.

"Would you dial it down!" He hisses back at me.

"A normal person would ask if I were okay, not yelling at me to pay attention when they caused this accident!"

He was about to respond when he looks up then a look of horror, annoyance, and anger flash his features all at once. He suddenly pulls me up and drags me around the corner where there's a limo waiting. I blink in surprise. I guess I also must've been daydreaming cause he yells; "c'mon lets go!"

I just follow without a word and we get into the limo. He tells his driver Wes to step on it and ditch the vans- whatever that means.

He seems a bit relaxed then looks over at me. "Do you even know who I am?"

I roll my eyes then nod. "Austin Moon; rockstar and complete jerk!"

He looks taken aback. "What?! I treat all my fans and others with respect and everyone loves me and my music!" He defended.

"We'll I'm certainly not a fan and even if I were, where the hell is my 'respect' as you put it, I don't love you, and don't even get me started on your music." I shot, fed up.

"Thanks to you I can't even get to a doctor and I wanna go home!" I added.

"We'll were going to a doctor now! And trust me, I can't wait to take you home."

"Mmm and you said you treated your fans with respect." I spit turning my body towards the window.

"We'll you said you weren't a fan so why should I treat you with respect?" He smirks.

I can see the reflection of his stupid little smirk outta the window.

Now it was my turn to smirk. "Because you said and I quote 'I treat all my fans and others with respect and everyone loves me and my music." Except I say it in a high pitchy voice to show that he was clearly being mocked.

After that he shuts up; knowing I'm right. I look out the window thinking. If _I just met the Austin Monica Moon then what the hell is going to happen to me when I return home?_


End file.
